1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to writing devices, in particular, a writing device which can be used repeatedly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, writing devices comprised of chalk and used on a blackboard are widely used by teachers and schools. The handwriting is always wiped off the chalkboard by hand and can cause considerable dust and debris to form in the classroom.
Another common writing device is a dry erase marker and a whiteboard. The ink of the pen and cleaning solvents usually include chemicals with adverse health effects to the users and other users who are exposed to them.
Therefore, there is room for improvement to provide a new writing device which can overcome the above mentioned problems.